


Hard and Soft

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-connected smutty Quinntana one-shots, some with more plot than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Girl 1 ties girl 2 wrists behind her back and tells her to kneel on the floor, than 1 sits on the couch spreading her legs and tells girl 2 to crawl over to her, grabs her hair and pushes her head near her pussy, when she's close she says "eat my pussy" and girl 2 does so. Girl 1 comes multiple times and squirts all over girl 2's face and titties. Then girl 1 pulls girl 2 in her lap and licks of her juices focusing mainly on the breast while fingering girl 2's ass until she comes.

"There we go," Santana says, more to herself than to the girl in front of her. She pulls once more on the ties to make sure they're tight enough and once she's satisfied, she takes a step back to admire her work. Quinn is naked and on her knees in the middle of her living room floor, her arms pulled behind her back and tied together at the wrists. "Try to move."

Quinn pulls on her arms, but like expected, the ties give her no leeway. "I can't."

"Good." Santana makes quick work of cleaning up the excess materials she didn't need before she strips off her own clothes and makes her way over to couch, sitting down on the middle cushion. Locking eyes with the blonde on the floor, Santana makes a show of taking off her underwear, reaching behind to unclip her bra before slowly pulling her panties down to her ankles. She leans forward and pulls the pink garments off her foot, leaving her as bare as the other girl. She tosses the panties onto the floor and spreads her legs, curling her finger to invite the blonde over. "Come here, Quinnie."

Quinn gulps and does her best to shuffle over to the girl without the use of her arms, the rug burning her knees a bit as she moves. She manages to close the distance somewhat gracefully, stopping when she's between Santana's legs at the edge of the couch. Santana's shaven core is just inches away, and she can smell and see her arousal from there. Quinn licks her lips, but knows better than to make the first move, and instead waits patiently for instructions. She doesn't have to wait for long, because soon Santana is running her fingers through her blonde hair and grabbing hold, pulling her head forward until her face is just a breath away from her sex.

Santana waits until Quinn's gorgeous green eyes flutter up to meet her's before she gives her her instructions. "Eat my pussy," she tells her softly. Quinn immediately closes the gap between them and dives in, her tongue slipping into liquid heat as she takes her first long lick through her sopping folds, the tip of her tongue making a trail from her hole to up to her clit. Santana sucks in a sharp breath at the feel of Quinn's soft tongue against her, her eyes fluttering closed as Quinn starts to gently suck on her clit. "Fuck, Quinn, yeah, just, just like that."

Quinn doesn't take her eyes off Santana's face as she suckles on her sensitive nub, massaging it with her lips and teasingly pressing the flat of her tongue against it, earning her more moans from the girl above her. She loves making Santana feel good, watching the way she completely falls apart from nothing but the feeling of her mouth on her core. Quinn smiles against Santana's moist flesh, sucking harder as the brunette's hips slowly start to rise off the couch. She wishes her hands were untied so she could press them back against the seat, but she knows that's the exact reason Santana likes to tie her up sometimes. She likes to be in complete control.

"Your mouth feels so good, Quinn," Santana mumbles, her breath short and her eyes glossy as she watches the blonde between her legs. It's such a beautiful sight to behold, Quinn Fabray on her knees in front of her, that delicate mouth of her's buried in her pussy. Santana half wishes she could take a picture to savor the moment, but it's a sight she sees so often lately, there's no need. "That's a good girl. Good girl, so, so fucking good, Jesus."

Santana's praises do wonders for Quinn's ego, and she slowly releases Santana's clit, pressing a soft kiss against the hardening nub before kissing a trail down her wet slit, Quinn's lips leaving feather light teasing touches against Santana's folds. "You're so beautiful," Quinn remarks, using the tip of her tongue to lick between Santana's folds to part them and give her a nice view of the Latina's perfect pussy. "So soft, and wet and beautiful."

"All for you, baby," Santana sighs, her eyes fighting to close at the gentle touches of Quinn's tongue against her sex. Her touch is so soft and soothing, it's hard not to just let her head lull back and enjoy it, but she enjoys watching the other girl too much. Loves looking into her green eyes that seek her's out. A lot of the time she doesn't like the teasing, and just wants Quinn to eat her out quick and fast after a stressful day of classes, but sometimes she loves it when the blonde goes slow, when she uses her tongue to probe and explore Santana's most sensitive flesh. "You make me so wet, Quinn," she tells her, running her fingers through light hair as gently as the other girl's tongue is running through her folds.

Quinn just hums against Santana's pussy, noticing the slight goosebumps that arise on the tanned skin from the vibrations. She just smiles again and continues to kiss all around Santana's core, lavishing the other girl with soft kisses, teasingly sticking out her tongue to lick up some of the juices that have stuck to her skin. Santana is always so so wet for her, and Quinn loves to drink up every drop. "Mmm, you taste delicious. So good."

Santana smiles down at her, the sight of Quinn's pale skin covered in her arousal just making her gush even more. God, Quinn drives her body crazy. She's never responded to another person this way. She trails her fingers down to nape of Quinn's neck and rubs soft circles against her skin, shifting towards the edge of the couch to get closer to Quinn's mouth. "Lick me, Quinn. I need that pretty little mouth of yours against me."

As much as she wants to tease the girl a little more, Quinn knows to do as she says. Dropping a few more open mouthed kisses against the juncture of Santana's legs, Quinn brings her mouth back to her core, coating her face in Santana's juices. She licks through Santana's pussy, the flat of her tongue spreading her soaked folds more with each glide through. She makes sure to avoid Santana's clit, only brushing against it slightly with her nose each time she reaches the top. After a few times through, Quinn closes her mouth around Santana's core, sucking her pussy lips into her mouth and licking the soft flesh with her tongue before letting them go with a pop.

"Fuck," Santana hisses her, bringing her hand back up to place on the top of Quinn's head while her other hand gropes at her own chest, rolling a dusky nipple between her fingers. "God, Quinn. Right, fuck yeah, right there, keep going. Just like that." Santana knows she needs no instructions, Quinn is fucking incredible at eating pussy and she knows Santana's body oh so well. She knows the blonde could have had her coming hard in a few minutes flat, but Quinn likes to work up her to something bigger, and with the way Quinn's mouth is working her right now, she knows she's in for something really big.

Quinn continues her ministrations, lapping up all of Santana's juices eagerly, her tongue dipping inside Santana slightly each time she starts. She subconsciously tugs at her arms, and she wishes they were free, so she could work her clit and hole at the same time, but she'll have to make due. Deciding to start with her clit, Quinn licks back up Santana's pussy and kisses all around the hooded nub, watching the way Santana's eyes widen slightly at the touch before they slam shut as she sucks the bud between her lips. She sucks and sucks, enjoying the way Santana's hips buck into her each time, as if they're attached to an invisible string that tugs each time she sucks on her clit.

Seeing the amusement in Quinn's eyes, Santana tightens her hold on Quinn hair, just enough to remind her that she's in charge still. The blonde's eyes immediately soften and Santana loosens her hold a bit, tugging her closer against her sex. She trails her other hand down her stomach until it's buried in blonde hair too, and she pulls Quinn impossibly closer. "Inside," she huffs, feeling her hole clenching around nothing, craving Quinn's tongue. "I want your tongue inside me, Quinn." Knowing Santana is passed the point of teasing, Quinn makes quick work of it, licking down towards her opening and dipping inside. "God, Quinn. Yeah, fuck, right th-there, just like that. Deeper. Go in deeper."

Quinn follows her instructions well, licking deeper into Santana. The Latina's walls continuously tighten around her tongue, her eyes alternating between squeezing shut and rolling to the back of her head with each thrust of Quinn's tongue. Santana's fingers massage her scalp, but she's not pressing her face against her anymore, instead letting the blonde set the pace, giving her slack to bob back and forth as she buries her tongue in and out of Santana's pussy.

"Your tongue feels so good, Quinn," Santana moans, slowly starting to roll her hips in time with Quinn's pumping, making her tongue hit her even deeper. "Fuck me with your tongue, ugh, just like that. God, you fuck me so good, Quinnie," she praises, dropping her head against the back of the couch and lowering her gaze to look into Quinn's eyes again, following the movement of her head. She lifts her hand to run her fingers through Quinn's soft blonde hair for a few moments, until she bucks into her mouth suddenly, Quinn's talented tongue hitting just where she needs her, pulling her body up with invisible puppet strings. "Fuck! God, right there. Again. Again, harder, deeper, come on, baby, right there."

Quinn can just barely understand Santana's mutterings, but she doesn't need to, to know that she's doing everything right. She knows exactly what she's doing, just how to make Santana come, and come really really hard, and she knows Santana is close. She angles her head just slightly and finds that magical spot inside the girl that she's looking for and then Santana's gone, falling apart above her as she comes undone. Santana cries out, her entire body going rigid for a moment before she's quivering and shaking uncontrollably. Her moans are unintelligible as she locks her thighs around Quinn's head and rolls to the side, taking the blonde with her as she thrashes around. Quinn doesn't stop tonguing her hole even as it contracts almost painfully around her muscle, wanting to draw her orgasm out as much as possible. She moves her tongue around as much as she can in the confided space, massaging Santana's insides until she's loosened enough for her to pull out, and then she quickly continues to lap at her pussy, hoping to get a second wave from Santana before she's fully recovered from the first.

Santana whimpers as Quinn's soft tongue licks through her sensitive snatch, sending jolts of pleasure through her still tingling body. The blonde's eyes flick up to her clit, and Santana's hand has a mind of its own as it disengages from her hair and moves down to rub her clit furiously, assisting Quinn in her chase for a second orgasm. They move in perfect sync with one another, locking eyes as they quickly work Santana back up to the edge. Feeling the muscles in Santana's thighs clenching against her shoulders, Quinn knows she's close, and when she dips back inside and hits that spot again, Santana explodes. "Oh fuck, Quinn!" Santana cries out as she comes, her body folding into itself as she's overcome with pleasure and she can feel herself squirting her release all over Quinn's face and chest.

Quinn reluctantly pulls away from Santana's pussy as the girl covers her in her arousal, her body in full spasm. Santana's second orgasm lasts longer than the first, and she's still visibly vibrating when she finally slumps back against the couch, completely spent. Her eyes are closed, faced flushed as she pants, and she jumps a bit when she feels Quinn's tongue softly lapping at her folds again.

"No, stop, I can't," she begs, her legs twitching as she gently pushes as Quinn's head. Quinn smiles against Santana and takes one last lick, sucking up as much of her juices as she can before she pulls away and grins up at the brunette, waiting as she slowly opens her eyes. "Have I ever told you how fucking good you are at that?"

Quinn's smile grows. "Everytime I make you come," she answers honestly, suddenly very aware of the ache between her own legs now that she doesn't have anything to focus her attention on. She shifts slightly on her knees, and even though her smile never falters, Santana notices the need in her eyes immediately.

Running a soothing hand through blonde locks, Santana lulls her head to the side and pats her lap lightly. "Come here, baby, let me clean you up."

It's a bit of a struggle without the use of her hands, but with a little help from Santana, Quinn is able to climb up onto Santana's lap. She settles herself down sideways, her legs stretched out across the couch, her ass hanging off Santana's thighs. She leans into the girl as Santana starts to place soft kisses against her neck, her pillow soft lips leaving delicate traces of affection as she creates a trail up to jawline and cheeks. Quinn smiles lazily and suppresses a giggle when she feels Santana's tongue peek out and lick up some of her own juice off Quinn's pale skin. "You look so beautiful with my cum all over you," Santana sighs against her, the tips of her fingers running up and down Quinn's arm soothingly before they find a resting place on her hip for a moment, squeezing it lightly.

"Santana," Quinn whimpers, Santana's fingers so close to where she needs her it's driving her mad. She shuffles a bit on Santana's lap, hoping she gets the idea. She swears she can feel Santana smile against her cheek, and the brunette brings her other hand up to tilt Quinn's face towards her and brings their lips together. Santana moans into the kiss when she can taste herself fully on Quinn's lips and tongue, so musky and heady and it drives her crazy. She parts the blonde's mouth more and presses their tongues together, Quinn immediately submitting dominance to her, as her hand on Quinn's waist quickly dips down to run through her soaked center, coating her fingers in sticky juices before moving back to one of Quinn's ass cheeks. She squeezes the flesh and swallows the girl's moan, quickly moving on and trailing down under, her fingers brushing against a puckered hole. Quinn gasps into Santana's mouth as she feels the pressure against her sensitive hole, not expecting it. Usually Santana goes for her pussy. "Santana..."

"Shhh," Santana shushes her, rubbing a delicate circle around her pucker as she softly pecks Quinn's lips again. "Relax, baby, I got you." She pulls Quinn's body closer against her, running her free hand all over her wet chest in an attempt to get her to loosen up. "Relax. Do you trust me?" Quinn nods without hesitation and lets her body go slack in Santana's arms, giving Santana all the go ahead she needs. Pressing a kiss to Quinn's pulse point, Santana slowly starts to apply pressure, giving the girl more reassuring kisses as her breath hitches. "That's it, Quinn, relax. It's gonna feel so good. God, you're so tight," Santana murmurs against her neck, her wet digit slowly but surely entering Quinn's tight asshole.

Quinn squeezes her eyes shut and forces herself to relax, letting out a breath of relief when the pain starts blending into pleasure the further inside Santana gets. "San-Santana, that feels, god, so..."

"That feel good?" Santana asks, getting her finger in until the first knuckle before she slowly starts to pull out and start over again. Quinn nods slightly and Santana pushes in a bit further this time, then pulls out and repeats the process, slowly fingering Quinn's asshole. "You like that, Quinnie?"

"Y-Yes," the blonde chokes out, curling her body up on Santana's lap so that her ass sticks out more over the brunette's thighs. "God, yes. You can go faster. I need more."

Santana smiles and speeds up her pace, and soon she's pushing in and out of Quinn's hole steadily, the tight ring of muscles slowly starting to stretch around her digit. She nuzzles into Quinn's neck, lulling the blonde's head back so she can continue her work of cleaning her mess up. She kisses against the other girl's throat, her plump lips doing excellent work of absorbing her moisture. She moves up to Quinn's delicate face and cups her cheek, titling her head just right so she can kiss and lick all of herself off the girl, turning her head gently to get to the other side. "Mmm, I taste so good on you," she comments, pressing a quick kiss against pouting lips before trailing back down to her jaw and neck, kissing all along Quinn's collarbone and then down her chest. "Mmm, I love your tits, Quinnie, your perfect little pink nipples."

Quinn lets out a deep moan as Santana sucks one of her nipples into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue and swirling it around the bud. She tries to lean into her mouth, pushing her chest forward and her ass back, just needing more of everything Santana is making her feel. The finger in her ass doesn't slow down, just keeps pushing in and out of her, and she can feel her hole starting to loosen around it, making it easier and easier for Santana to get inside of her. "More," she pants, barely able to get the word out through all pleasure. "More, please, Santana."

"You want another finger?" Santana asks, abandoning Quinn's nipple and licking across the valley between her breasts to get to the other one. Quinn turns to bury her face in the crook of Santana's neck, and when she feels the blonde nod against her, she starts working a second digit into her hole, this one slipping inside much easier than the first. Soon, Santana's two fingers deep in Quinn's asshole, her hot mouth sucking on one of her tits, and she can feel the blonde dripping onto her thighs. It feels amazing to have this much control over the blonde, maybe even better than when Quinn was on her knees eating her out. She loves to give Quinn pleasure almost as much as she loves to receive it. "Tell me how good that feels, Q. How does do my fingers feel in your tight little asshole?"

"S-So good, jesus, Santana, so good," the blonde cries, her body jerking when Santana's fingers start to fuck her faster. Her position is awkward, and as much as she wants to, she can't buck back into her hand, so all she can do is turn into a whimpering mess on her lap, curling into her the closer she gets to coming. Santana's free hand pushes against her slightly, and she lets he guide her back so the brunette can lick at her breasts, lapping up the last of her juices off her skin, sucking up every last drop of her. "Oh God, I'm close, San."

"Come on, Quinnie, come for me," Santana instructs, rolling a nipple between her thumb and forefinger teasingly before trailing her hand down Quinn's stomach and brushing against her clit. Quinn jumps at the sudden contact, a jolt of pleasure shooting through her, and then she's sent over the edge when Santana does it again, rubbing a tight circle over her hooded nub just as she curls two fingers deep inside of her. Quinn's moans are muffled by Santana's neck, and her asshole clamps down on the fingers inside, tightening around them and keeping them snug inside of her as her orgasm crashes into her full force. "Good girl, that's it, I got you." Santana coos encouragingly, trying to hold her tight as she rides it out.

Like everything else she does, Quinn comes with grace, quavering and shaking in Santana's lap, whimpering a string of nonsense against her skin. Santana just keeps whispering encouragement to her, moving her fingers up to rub soothing circles on Quinn's mound, purposely making sure not to brush against her clit again. After a few moments, the blonde finally stops shaking and slumps heavily into Santana's chest, her asshole loosening enough for Santana to gently slip her fingers out. Once free, she brings her hand up to Quinn's neck, gently massaging her.

"You okay?" she asks after another moment, giving Quinn time to catch her breath. Quinn slowly pulls away from Santana's neck and gives her a sheepish smile, a light blush creeping into her cheeks as she nods. Santana lets out a light chuckle, figuring only Quinn Fabray could look so demure after what they just did. Pressing a sweet kiss to Quinn's cheek, she reaches both hands around to start undoing the ties around Quinn's wrists. Once they're free, Quinn pulls them into her lap, silently inspecting the red marks left on her pale skin. "Ouch," Santana mumbles, carefully bringing her arms up and pressing kisses against the angry red skin, hoping to soothe any possible pain away. "Better?"

"Much," Quinn sighs, bending her knees so she can curl up completely in Santana's lap. She sighs contently when she feels the other girl wrap her strong arms around her. "You always take such good care of me."

Santana smiles against soft blonde hair. "We take care of each other."


	2. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quinn's been on edge lately because she's super horny and she's never done anything about it before, so she gets into an argument with Santana about how bitchy she's been and eventually Santana teaches her how to masturbate, and they end up having sex. Set in Season one, but Quinn isn't dating Finn, and there's no pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda hijacking this original fic to make it a place to post random one-shots I've written but don't feel like making whole new stories for multiple reasons. Both this and the next chapter were written a while ago and posted elsewhere, but for some reason, I never posted them here until now :)

Santana can't believe she's spending her Friday night at Quinn Fabray's house, especially when the blonde is being more of a raging bitch than normal. Even more than Santana herself, which is seriously saying something. Brittany ditched her last minute because she couldn't handle being around Quinn any longer, leaving Santana to face Quinn's moody wrath all on her own.

She's currently lounging on Quinn's bed while the girl rants about how awful Rachel Berry is, and usually that's one of Santana's favorite subjects, but it's basically impossible to get a word in edge wise when Quinn won't even take a breath and the vitriol she's spewing is a bit much, even for Santana.

"Jesus, would you shut up already?!" Santana finally says, having to shout to be heard over Quinn.

"What?" Quinn snaps, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

Santana rolls her eyes at Quinn's attempt at intimidation. It might have worked on someone else, but not her. "I said can it, you're reaching a whole new level of bitch."

" _You're_ telling me _I'm_ being too bitchy?" the blonde asks in disbelief.

"Because you are," Santana answers with a shrug. "What crawled up your ass lately anyway? You've been insufferable."

Quinn glares at the other girl but doesn't say anything. She knows Santana is right, she's been wound so tight the past couple of weeks but she can't help it, she's just so damn… horny. Like, all the time and it's so not something she's used to. Quinn has no idea why she's suddenly developed the libido of a teenage boy, but it's been making her incredibly cranky and she has no idea what to do about it.

"I-I just…" Quinn can't tell Santana what's going on, not when she knows how the other girl will react.

Santana narrows her eyes at Quinn, trying to read her sudden mood change, and notices the way she's shifting foot to foot, the way her legs crossed and tense and holy shit, Santana totally gets it and she can't help but laugh out loud. "Oh my god, you're horny!"

"I am not!" the blonde quickly denies.

"I know all the signs," the Latina tells her knowingly, sitting up a bit straighter on the bed and waiting until her friend has reluctantly joined her before she continues. "I get extra mean when I need to get laid, too."

"You do?" Santana nods and Quinn feels a little bit better. "Then what do you do about it?"

Santana looks at her like she's a moron. " _I get laid_ ," she tells her slowly, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Santana, I'm the president of the Celibacy Club," she reminds her with a disapproving scowl. "I'm saving myself for my future husband, I can't just go sleep with some random football player whenever I have an urge like you do. I have _some_ self control."

Santana rolls her at Quinn's tired Virgin Mary act. "Then get _yourself_ off, Fabray. You _have_ done that before, right?" She's mostly joking when she says it, but when she sees the look on Quinn's face, Santana gets worried. " _Right?_ " When Quinn averts her eyes, Santana's widen. "Jesus Christ, Quinn! Are you a real actual human being? No wonder you're so fucking uptight."

Normally Quinn would throw her own insults back at Santana, but she's too embarrassed. "Some of us know how to control our urges, Santana."

"Yeah, and look where it's got you, hot, bothered and bitchy," the other girl quips. Taking pity on her pathetic looking friend, Santana drops the teasing and her tact disappears with it. "Look, I'm pretty sure there's nothing in the Bible about a little self love, so just… rub one out and stop being a raging cunt."

It's so very tempting. "I-I took a pledge, to remain, t-to remain pure…"

"Nobody's telling you to stick anything up there," Santana bluntly says, shifting up onto her knees and crawling across the bed towards her friend. "There are ways to get off without… breaking anything."

Quinn's words catch in her throat as Santana gets closer, and she swallows thickly at the determined look in her friend's eyes. She knows what Santana is going to do. She doesn't know how, since it seems so crazy, but she just knows that Santana is about to take her hand and help her get what she needs.

So Quinn doesn't protest when Santana does just that, the Latina sitting back down on the bed and pulling the blonde to sit between her spread legs, Santana's tits pressing against her back as she silently takes hold of Quinn's wrist and guides her hand down between her legs.

"Touch yourself, Quinnie," Santana whispers in her ear and it sends a child down Quinn's spine. "Just relax and touch yourself, it'll feel so good, Quinn, I promise."

Quinn can't believe she's doing this, she doesn't know _why_ she's doing this, she just knows that her fingers are brushing against the moist material of her panties and even just that brief bit of contact is making her feel incredible.

"Oh my god," she mumbles, leaning back and relaxing against Santana's chest as she spreads her legs wider and lets her fingers explore.

Quinn bites her lip as she runs the tip of her finger up and down her length, applying a little bit more pressure each time she traces herself through her underwear. She can feel Santana's hot breath down her neck and it just makes the touch of her fingers feel that much better, but it's not long until she needs more, and Quinn's pushing past the barrier to get to the moist flesh of her pussy.

"How wet are you?" Santana asks softly, watching the blonde's hand move between her legs from over her shoulder. It's taking all of her self control to keep her own hands where they are, one on Quinn's bare thigh, the other still loosely holding her wrist.

Quinn licks her lips and lets her eyes flutter closed as her fingertips slide through her slick pink folds, tracing a long path up the entire length of her slit, her breath hitching as she brushes her clit. "So wet," she finally answers Santana, giving her slit a couple more run throughs before settling on her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Quinn doesn't think about what she's doing and she certainly doesn't think about who she's doing it in front of, she just blindly rubs tight circles on her clit, experimenting with pressure and speed, finding the rhythm that feels the best and sticking with it, rubbing and rubbing and rubbing, until her whole body tenses in Santana's arms and she's coming violently, not realizing the name she moans is her friend's.

Santana watches Quinn fall apart with a satisfied smile, the blonde looking more beautiful than she normally does when she comes, and she feels every muscle in Quinn's body relax against her once her orgasm has passed.

She gives Quinn a few minutes to recover, dropping a few light kisses against her exposed collarbone to remind the other girl that she's there. "How did that feel?" she finally asks.

"Amazing," the blonde answers with a little laugh, her mind still too hazy to regret it yet. "I totally get it now."

"Get what?"

" _It_ ," Quinn reiterates, twisting her wrist so she can grab hold of Santana's hand and push it between her legs, letting her friend feel the wet heat radiating off her. "Why everyone is so obsessed with sex. Orgasms are awesome."

Santana whimpers at the feeling of Quinn's wet, warm pussy against her fingertips, the other girl's pink folds so soft and inviting and _fuck it_ , she has to at least try. "Orgasms are even better when someone else is giving them to you."

When Quinn doesn't voice a protest and instead pushes Santana's hand closer to her core, Santana knows she has permission. If this were Brittany, she'd just sink her fingers deep into the blonde's cunt right then, but it's not Brittany. This is Quinn, innocent, virginal Quinn, who's saving herself for marriage, and yeah, Santana is pretty sure that she could get Quinn to agree to let her fuck her with her strap on right now if she asked, but she also knows her friend would regret it as soon as the high wore off, and she can't do that to her.

So instead of sinking knuckle deep into Quinn's pussy, Santana moves out from behind Quinn and lays her down on her bed so she can crawl between her legs and make her come with her tongue.

Once she's on her stomach, Santana hooks her fingers in the band of Quinn's panties and pulls them down her pale legs, tossing them over her shoulder and spreading Quinn wide open to get a nice look at her pussy. Santana's surprised when Quinn doesn't try to act all demure or anything, just lets her friend take in the sight of her wet, waiting pussy.

Quinn's skin is a milky white like Brittany's, her pussy lips pink and flushed and Santana can't wait to suck on them. She licks her lips before diving in, giving Quinn's inner thigh a few quick nips before she drops the pretense and goes straight for the prize.

The first lick of Quinn's pussy makes Santana's head spin, it's like nothing she's even tasted before and Santana laps at the blonde's slit to get more and more, the flat of her tongue licking broad stripes up and down Quinn's wet snatch before Santana's sucks her soft pussy lips into her mouth and sucks all the blonde's juices from them.

Quinn's hips buck off the bed and towards Santana's mouth, practically humping the poor girl's face as she eats her pussy. She's so relaxed and undone and Santana has never seen Quinn this exposed before. Usually she's a tightly wound doll, all prim and proper with a straight back and a perfectly placed smile. And now here she is, Quinn Fabray completely uninhabited, legs spread and getting her pussy eaten by Santana Lopez.

There's a slight swell of pride building in Santana as she releases Quinn's folds and latches her plump lips onto her clit, sucking and slurping on the nub as her tongue traces words and shapes on it. Her fingers are seriously itching to get into her cunt, but Santana controls herself, instead wrapping them around Quinn's thighs and pulling the other girl even closer to her face.

Sensing that Quinn's second orgasm is building, Santana reluctantly abandons the girl's clit to move down to her hole, dipping her tongue inside her warmth and fucking Quinn with it while her thumb replaces her mouth on her clit. Quinn is so unbelievably tight, and Santana's pretty sure her tongue is literally the first thing that's ever been inside Quinn's pussy, and the thought makes her head swim.

As Santana eagerly licks Quinn out, her gaze drifts up and meets Quinn's, their eyes locked as Santana licks and licks and licks at her cunt hole until Quinn is finally falling apart around her tongue, the walls of her pussy clenching and vibrating around it. Santana grips Quinn's thighs tightly to keep her in place and as a warm gush of delicious liquid floods Santana's mouth, the Latina dutifully drinks up every last drop of Quinn's essence, savoring the taste that's so uniquely her.

Santana continues to softly lap at Quinn as she comes down, just small kitten licks through her folds until her friend's body has completely relaxed against the bed. Once she's sure Quinn's orgasm as completely passed, Santana pushes herself up onto her hands and knees and carefully crawls up Quinn's body until they're face to face, silly grins on their lips.

"There," Santana says lowly, not being able to resist leaning down and kissing Quinn softly, letting her taste herself on her lips. "Don't we feel better?"

"Mmmm," Quinn moans, craning up to try to follow Santana's retreating lips. "I do," she confirms, reaching up to squeeze Santana's ass. "But it's better to be safe than sorry. Maybe just one more, you know, to make sure I'm really really nice for Monday."

Santana playfully rolls her eyes as she leans down to capture Quinn's lips again, always ready to help out a friend.


	3. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: After an emotional conversation about Quinn's insecurities about Santana's past relationship with Brittany, Quinn finally lets Santana do something to her that she's been wanting to do for ages.

"My feet are killing me," Quinn bemoans as she walks through the door to their apartment, immediately slipping her heels off her sore and aching feet. "Like I can't even remember what my feet feel like."

"Can you believe we used to be able to perform intricate choreography in heels like these?" Santana muses aloud, following her girlfriend into the apartment and shutting and locking the door behind her, knowing the two of them are in for the rest of the night.

They're just getting in late from Mike and Tina's wedding, an all day affair that was fun, but extremely draining, both physically and emotionally.

"The power of youth," Quinn mumbles in way of explanation, moving into the kitchen area on the left to put her purse down and drape her coat across the back of one of the chairs.

"You want a foot rub?" Santana asks, coming up behind her after doing the same, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. "Get out of these dresses and catch up on our trashy reality TV? I think I have like a whole season of Housewives on the DVR…"

"No, no, I uh, no," her girlfriend answers, stumbling over her words and awkwardly pulling out of Santana's embrace to put some distance between them. Quinn curls her arms around her middle and avoids Santana's gaze, as she shifts from foot to foot in front of her. "I think I'm just gonna take a quick shower and then go to bed. I'm pretty beat."

Santana can tell there's obviously something up with her girlfriend, but she knows better than to confront Quinn about it. It's always better to give her some time and space and let her broach the topic. It's something Santana learned the hard way over the years. "Okay, if you're sure…" Quinn finally meets her eyes as she offers her a weak smile and nod. "Just let me clean up some stuff I left in here earlier and then I'll come up and join you."

"You don't have to," Quinn protests weakly and she doesn't know why, or what would make her question Santana's desire to come to bed with her.

Santana gives her a bewildered look, trying to gauge that reaction. "Q, I _want_ to."

"Okay," the blonde says softly, her simple agreement letting Santana know that she's at least welcome in their bed tonight.

"Okay."

Santana studies Quinn's retreating form, desperately trying to figure out what's bothering her. She was fine when they left the apartment earlier that day, and she seemed okay during the wedding. It wasn't until the ride home that Santana noticed Quinn was being weird, only answering her questions with one word replies until she just pretended to be asleep for the rest of the way.

The sound of the shower breaks Santana from her thoughts and she shakes her head, trying not to think about it as she cleans up the mess she left in the kitchen.

 

*

 

Quinn's shower is a quick one, and Santana waits until she hears her pad into their bedroom before she makes her own trip to the bathroom, opting to just remove her make up and wash her face instead of taking a shower. She always feels weird showering before bed, they always wake her up too much for her to be able to sleep after.

By the time she makes her way into the bedroom, she finds Quinn is already changed into her pajamas and lying in bed, seemingly staring at the ceiling. Santana doesn't say anything as she starts to undress, peeling the skin tight dress off her body and tossing it into the hamper. She's just undoing her bra when the blonde breaks the silence.

"I noticed you talking to Brittany for a bit," Quinn finally mentions after some internal debate, hesitant to broach the topic. It's not that she's jealous or doesn't trust Santana, but learning to be okay with her girlfriend being best friends with her first love was something Quinn struggled with a lot at the beginning of their relationship. And while they've come a long way since then, Quinn thinks there will probably always be a little tiny part of her that will be just a little bit insecure about the other blonde.

The sudden question startles Santana, and her eyes immediately dart towards her girlfriend in question. There's something so pointed about the way she says that, that Santana can only assume it's a massive hint as to why has Quinn been acting so weird.

"Uh, yeah," Santana sputters, watching as the other girl rolls over so she's facing her, obviously anxious about the answer. Feeling weirdly nervous under Quinn's gaze, Santana continues to change as she tells her about the conversation she had with Brittany earlier. "Yeah, I finally got her alone and we got to catch up. She was telling me all about the dance studio she and Jake opened and how well it's doing. Did you know they're dating now? Kind of weird to imagine Britt ending up with a Puckerman, but she seemed really smitten, and at least it's not Noah."

Quinn nods her head along to Santana's story, watching her slip into a loose tank top and tiny shorts before crawling into the bed beside her. "That wasn't weird for you?"

"Why would that be weird?"

"Talking to your ex about her new boyfriend," Quinn elaborates, studying Santana's reactions closely for _something_. She doesn't even know what she's looking for, but she thinks she'd know if she saw it.

"Of course not," Santana answers casually, pulling the covers back and tucking her legs underneath before laying back beside Quinn. "I don't really think of Britt as my _ex_ , I think of her as my best friend. I talk to her about us all the time and it's not weird."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Quinn immediately replies, and there's a clear accusatory tone in her voice that finally makes Santana's say something.

"Okay, what's going on, what did I miss here?" the brunette wonders, shifting onto her side to get a better look at Quinn in the hopes that she might be able to read it. It's obvious she's acting weird about Brittany, it's just not obvious _why._ "I know my relationship with Brittany has always been a bit of a _thing_ for you, and I can usually figure out how to ease whatever's brewing in that little head of yours, but I'm kind of at a loss here, babe, I don't know what's got you feeling like this. I was just talking to her."

Santana's frustration is obvious and it immediately makes Quinn feel dumb. "Nevermind," she mumbles and tries to turn over.

"No, not nevermind," Santana quickly counters, reaching out to stop her girlfriend from turning away from her. When Quinn doesn't fight her, Santana shuffles closer to her and pulls the blonde against her. "We don't leave stuff like this unresolved, that's how we end up like Kurt and Blaine and I know neither of us want that. Just tell me what you're feeling, and we can talk about it."

"It's stupid," Quinn says softly, her words slightly mumbled with her face buried in Santana's neck.

"If it's making you this grumpy and weird, then it's obviously not stupid," Santana says soothingly, cupping the back of Quinn's head and caressing her damp hair. "And it's something we need to talk about. Come on, baby."

Quinn pouts for a moment before finally pulling back to look at Santana's encouraging face. "It's stupid," she repeats. "I know Brittany isn't a threat or anything, it's just… It's just listening to all those speeches tonight, hearing everyone talk about how special first love is, and then seeing you talking to Brittany, it just…" Quinn trails off and shakes her head, avoiding Santana's gaze again. "I told you, it's stupid."

"No, no, it's not," Santana's quick to reassure her. There had been a bunch of speeches tonight at Mike and Tina's wedding, their friends and family waxing poetic about how amazing and special it was that they had found each other again and ended up together, the power of first and everlasting love and all that kind of romcom shit. Santana hadn't really thought anything of it at the time, but considering Quinn's old insecurities about Brittany, it make sense that it would have gotten under her skin. "It's… I get it, where you're coming from, why seeing me with Britt got to you tonight. But baby, you know you have nothing to worry about, right? Me and Britt, we're so completely over romantically. You have to know that."

Quinn nods because she _does_ know that. "It's not even really that," she replies, lowering her eyes and picking absentmindedly at the sheets. "It's not like I'm worried you're gonna dump me and suddenly get back with Britt, I know you'd never do that."

"Then what it is?" Santana gently prods, reaching over to cover Quinn's hand with her own and get her attention back.

"She's your first love," Quinn says bluntly after a moment, meeting Santana's eyes head on. "Brittany's always gonna have this piece of your heart that I'll never have and I don't know, sometimes it makes me feel weird." It feels strange to admit aloud, but Quinn can feel this weight lifting off her chest little by little with each word she gets out. "Sometimes it doesn't, sometimes I can think about you guys together and just be thankful that you had what you had with her because if you didn't, who knows where you'd be now, if we would've ever found each other."

"And other times?"

"Other times I wonder if you'll ever love me the way you loved her."

And there it is, the thing that's really always nagged at Quinn about Brittany. It wasn't just jealousy, and she wasn't afraid of losing Santana to her. Quinn was afraid she'd wake up one day and realize she never really had Santana to begin with.

Santana takes a moment to process Quinn's admission, but after she does, she cups Quinn's cheeks to make sure her girlfriend doesn't look away.

"Well, I won't," Santana tells her bluntly, keeping Quinn's face in her hands when she immediately tries to pull away. "People don't love people the same way, baby. I loved Brittany in a way only a scared, lonely and confused teenager could love the only person that saw who they truly were." Santana smiles sadly as she thinks about her high school self, about what she used to think her future held. "But the way I love you… It's mature, and adult and all consuming, and… so much more than I've ever loved anything or anyone else." Santana can see her words are getting through to Quinn, and she can't resist leaning forward to press a kiss against her lips before continuing. "We have different relationships with different people, they mean different things to us. Yes, Brittany was my first love and that will always be incredibly special to me, but first love doesn't always mean best. So Girl and Boy Chang married their first love, good for them, but that's not the only kind of love story there is and it certainly doesn't always lead to happily ever after. Look at Mr. Schue and his crazy first wife."

"I guess," Quinn admits quietly, though Santana's reassuring words are having their desired effect.

"You guess," Santana cutely mocks her, dipping her head to catch Quinn's eyes. "Not everyone is meant to be with their first love forever, hell, _most_ people aren't. I wasn't, and I'm glad. I love Britt and what we had was so important in shaping who I am now, but…" Santana shakes her head as she thinks about what could have been. "What I have with you now, the way that I love you _now_ , is so much more than that. We have a life together, Quinn, and a beautiful future together. All I have with Brittany is the past."

Quinn's eyes flutter shut as she absorbs Santana's sweet assurance, her head falling forward to rest against Santana's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Santana whispers back with a smile, moving to press a long kiss against Quinn's forehead before wrapping the girl up in her arms. They lay in silence for a few minutes, wrapped up together, but Santana can tell something is still bothering Quinn. "What is it?"

Quinn sighs before she shrugs, tilting her head back to give Santana a sad smile. "I just, sometimes I just wish I could've been your first something, or that you could've been mine, you know?"

Santana wants to tell her that they have a lot of firsts coming in their future, but she knows that's not what Quinn means and Santana can't deny her that. "I wish that, too, baby."

 

*

 

It takes Quinn longer than it should to realize that Santana can, in fact, be one of her firsts. One of _those_ firsts, even.

When Quinn and Santana first started hooking up all those years ago, that competitive dynamic they had in high school was still very much there. Despite the fact that Santana was obviously much more experienced in all things sex, especially lesbian sex, Quinn's ego refused to give her that much control, to submit to her. The immature power struggle made for some ridiculous hot sex, but wasn't so great for any kind of relationship they were trying to build.

It wasn't until Quinn finally let her guard her down in the bedroom and let Santana have the reigns that they were able to really function _outside_ of the bedroom. And as it turned out, Quinn found she actually _liked_ submitting to Santana, being the bottom of their relationship, as she later learned was the correct terminology. She was so used to having full control of everything else in her life that it was nice to be able to let go and know she had someone there to catch her.

But there was just one thing Quinn refused to budge on over the years, no matter how much Santana begged and whined about it. It didn't matter how often Quinn had to slap Santana's hand away when it wandered too far behind her when they had sex, she never gave in.

Quinn isn't even sure why she was always so against letting Santana in her backdoor. Of course there was the obvious apprehension of doing something she had never ever done before, of something that she can't imagine doesn't hurt a lot. But it was more than that. Santana's always said it was her way of holding on to one last bit of control, one thing she kept to herself, and Quinn thinks she's right.

But now, after recent events, Quinn can't help but wonder why she cared so much, why that last bit of control even mattered. She's been with Santana for years, and in love with her for even longer than that, why did she feel the need to keep anything guarded anymore? Quinn trusts Santana implicitly, in every single way a person can trust another, so why is she still holding back?

Quinn doesn't want to hold back anymore. After the wedding, after their talk after the wedding, after _everything_ , all Quinn wants to do is give all of herself to Santana, for Santana to have that part of her, for them to have as many parts of each other as possible.

And that's exactly what she's going to do.

 

*

 

Telling Santana about her little revelation proves to be kind of difficult.

While Quinn has lowered her inhibitions plenty over the course of their relationship, she's still not really the type of girl that can just tell someone, not even the girlfriend she loves and trusts so much, she wants her to _fuck her ass with a strap on_. Just a little too crass for Quinn's tastes.

She's fairly certain she can go through with the act itself, but to say those words aloud? Quinn doesn't think she could do it with a straight face.

So instead of telling Santana what she wants, Quinn decides to show her.

Two days later, when they find themselves naked and rolling around in bed, tongues pressed together and hands roaming across bare skin, Quinn doesn't even wait for Santana's hand to find her ass. Instead, she blindly grabs for Santana's wrist and brings it around to place on her butt, hoping her girlfriend will get the message.

It takes Santana a moment to realize what she's done, but when her brain catches up with her body, Santana reluctantly pulls away from Quinn's mouth and looks at her with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

Quinn bites her lip and gives her girlfriend a sheepish nod, barely able to meet her eyes. "Yeah."

"Like _serious_ serious?" Santana asks again, pushing herself up onto her elbow. "You, you want me to…" Quinn continues to nod. "What changed your mind? Why now?"

"I just…" Quinn struggles to explain herself. She goes over the words in her head and she can already imagine Santana's assumptions and protests. "After our talk the other night, after Mike and Tina's wedding."

Santana remembers the conversation immediately, but it takes her a bit longer to figure out how they're connected. "No, no, Quinn," Santana starts to argue when it clicks, pulling her hand away from Quinn's perfect ass. "No, I don't want to do this if that's why, if you feel like you have to prove something to me or…"

"It's not that," Quinn quickly assures her, grabbing Santana's hand to hold between her own. "It's not about proving something to you, or myself, I promise." She brings Santana's hand up to her mouth and places a few gentle kisses on her knuckles. "It's about you having one of my firsts, and it's about finally giving all of myself to you. It might sound dumb, but I was thinking and I realize that I've been holding back still, just a little bit, trying to keep some of my control, and I know you've felt it. But I don't want it anymore, I want to you have every part of me."

"Quinn…"

"Shhh," Quinn shushes Santana immediately, leaning forward to pull her into another kiss. "It doesn't have to be tonight, I just wanted you to know that I'm ready. For _that_. If you want to, I mean."

Santana moans as Quinn's lips trail along her jawline, leaving butterfly kisses as she makes her way to the curve of her neck. "Oh baby, you know I want to." Santana's been pushing for it for ages, mostly playfully, but a little bit seriously. She never tried to pressure Quinn into it or anything, but she was never shy about her desire. Her girlfriend has a great ass.

"Then take me," Quinn whispers, leaning up to capture Santana's plump lips in one more kiss before she starts her downward descent, only stopping to lavish Santana's amazing tits with some attention before continuing her journey. "I want you to have me, like I have you."

"Oh baby," Santana moans, slipping her fingers into Quinn's messy blonde tresses as her girlfriend takes her first lap up her wet center, the flat of her soft tongue licking a long stripe up Santana's entire length and then doing it again, and again and again, starting from her needy hole all the way up to her hardening clit. "Fuck, Quinn, that feels so… f-fucking good."

"You _taste_ so good," Quinn manages to get out, only pulling away from Santana long enough to tell her that before she's diving right back in.

She can't help but think about the first time she went down on her girlfriend, to compare the nervous excitement then to the skilled enthusiasm now. So much has changed since then, _Quinn_ has changed so much since then, but the one thing that hasn't changed, is how much she loves Santana's taste.

Quinn had no idea what she was doing back then, but Santana had literally held her hand the whole time and guided her through it, letting her know what felt good and what to do to make it feel better. It took practice, lots and lots of sweaty, delicious practice, but Santana was an amazing teacher. Quinn used to think she didn't like sex, she spent years trying to force herself to enjoy it, but ever since being with Santana, now she loves it so much she sometimes thinks she could float away.

Quinn realizes in those moments, as she blindly reaches for her girlfriend's free hand and links their fingers together, that Santana was already her first something. Possibly the most important first of all.

"I'm already close, baby," Santana chokes out, her soft voice drawing Quinn out of her head. Green eyes drift up to meet brown, and Quinn squeezes the hand in her own as she wraps her lips around Santana's clit and sucks, tracing her love in shapes and words with her tongue, building on the coiling in Santana's stomach until it bursts. "F-Fuck, oh fuck, baby, baby, oh god, Q."

Santana's voice is strained as she comes, her eyes squeezing shut as her head snaps back, her body arching right off the bed. Her finger nails dig into Quinn's scalp, pulling her face closer against her core as she bucks into her, their joined hands serving as an anchor to keep Santana from floating away herself.

Quinn is still lapping gently at her folds when she finally comes down, Santana's body collapsing against the bed with a dramatic thump. "Mmm, you okay?"

Santana hums in confirmation, her fingers loosening in Quinn's hair as the girl finally pulls away from her pussy, pressing one last kiss to her sensitive clit before resting her cheek against the inside of Santana's thigh. "Did I ever tell you that you're _really_ good at that?"

"Once or twice," Quinn chuckles softly, trying to ignore the heat between her own legs. Nothing turned her on faster than getting Santana off. "Had a good teacher."

"Yeah, you did," Santana agrees with a lazy smile, tugging slightly on their connected hands. "Get your ass up here." Her body still felt like jelly from her orgasm and if she was really gonna use the strap on, Santana needed to conserve her energy. "Only time you'll ever be on top."

Quinn does her cute little giggle thing that Santana loves so much, and quickly gets up to crawl up her girlfriend's body and gingerly place her knees on either side of her head. Tan hands immediately grip her thighs and pull her the rest of the way down, an eager tongue wasting no time lapping at her wet slit.

"Fuck," the blonde moans at the first contact, her body lurching forward as Santana licks through her. Quinn steadies herself on the headboard in front of her, her light hair falling around her face as she looks down to meet Santana's eyes. "You are so fucking good at that."

And Santana is, she's unbelievably good at eating pussy. Quinn still vividly remembers that first time at Mr. Schue's wedding, the way Santana laid her out, kissed up her thighs, licked into her and made her see stars. It was the first orgasm Quinn had ever had, and she wouldn't be exaggerating by saying it literally changed her life. Her path took a drastic turn that night and lead her here, with a life she never thought she'd have, but couldn't imagine living without.

"God, I love you," tumbles from Quinn's lips before she can stop it-not that she had any reason to. She loves Santana, more than anything, with her entire heart, and it's been years since Quinn had any problem saying it. "I love you _and_ your tongue," she continues, one hand dropping down to palm Santana's head, pulling her closer to her core as she rolls her hips into her girlfriend's mouth. "And how good it feels inside me."

Taking the words as a hint, Santana's tongue quickly abandons Quinn's slit and moves down to dip inside her warm opening. Her eyes remained locked on green ones as she shallowly pumps in and out of her, her nose brushing against Quinn's clit each time the blonde rocks into her. As Quinn's movements get more desperate, seeking more friction, Santana wraps an arm around her girlfriend's thigh so she can press a finger against her slippery clit and give her some relief.

The unbeatable combination of Santana's skillful tongue and fingers gets Quinn to the edge fast, and she's coming before she can even fully process it. Santana's name falls from her lips over and over as her body quakes above her, barely managing to avoid smothering the poor woman as her orgasm comes over her in waves.

"Wow," Quinn gasps as she her limp body falls to the side of the bed, freeing Santana from her temporary trapped position. The blonde can barely summon the strength to rearrange her body enough to curl into Santana's side, throwing an arm around her midsection and pulling her closer. "And you say _I'm_ really good at that."

"Well, you did learn from the best," Santana teases, pressing her lips against Quinn's damp forehead, her fingers idly tracing shapes on her girlfriend's naked back.

They bask in their afterglow for a few peaceful minutes, their heavy breathing the only sound heard in the room as they both slowly come down from their highs.

It's Santana that breaks the silence minutes later, not having been able to stop thinking about Quinn's suggestion from before. She's still tingling from her last orgasm and her body is already feeling the effects, but she's not about to let that stop her from doing something she's been dying to do for ages.

"So," she starts with a drawl, feeling Quinn give her a side a little squeeze to let her know she's still awake and listening. "About that thing you wanted to do…"

The blonde tenses for a brief moment, so quick Santana wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't pressed into her side, but immediately relaxes when she remembers everything about their conversation from earlier.

Licking her lips, Quinn tilts her head up so she can look at Santana. "Yeah?" Santana gives her an impish grin and nods her head. "Now?"

Santana figures they should probably wait, she should give Quinn a few days to think about it all and they can both prepare more, but she's only human, and there's no way Santana would be able to think about anything else anytime soon if they don't do this tonight.

"If you're sure." As thirsty as Santana is for some butt action, she'd never do it without being certain that Quinn was absolutely sure about her decision and wasn't doing it for the wrong reasons. "You _are_ sure, right?"

"Completely," Quinn answers truthfully, pressing a light kiss against Santana's lips. "I want to do this with you, for you. I want you to have this part of me." She's already explained all this, but she knows Santana won't do anything until she's convinced Quinn is thinking clearly. She's ridiculously sweet like that. "If you want it."

"Of course I fucking want it," Santana replies with a laugh, maneuvering her arms so she can cup Quinn's cheeks and give her pouting lips a quick succession of loud kisses. "I always want you, Q."

"Then have me," is the commend she gets and just like that Santana is untangling herself from Quinn's arms and slipping off the bed, quickly padding across the room to get her strap on from the drawer. She thanks her lucky stars for the lube she finds in there too.

Grabbing the two things she needs, Santana twists around to toss the lube to her girlfriend before she starts fiddling with the strap on. Considering how much she uses it, she can put it all together with her eyes closes, and it's no time at all before she's slipping the leather straps up her legs and fastening the harness around her waist.

Once it's in place, she eyes her dildo options, opting for the medium sized pink one. It's a very respectable size, bigger than most real dicks Santana's ever experienced; it's Quinn's favorite and she knows her girl can take it.

Quinn smirks as Santana turns around to face her, the pink plastic dick bouncing proudly as she slowly makes her way back over to the bed. It's a sight she's seen many times before, but Quinn can already feel the heat between her legs growing again.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she teases, shimmying towards the edge of the bed to meet her girlfriend there. Once Santana is in front of her, Quinn trails her fingers up and down her strong thighs, humming lowly as Santana starts running her fingers through her hair, lazily massaging her scalp.

"You wanna get me ready, baby?" Santana asks after a moment, her voice low as her hips start to gravitate forward, the pink shaft subtly poking against Quinn's face.

The blonde doesn't hesitate or wait for more instructions, just trails her fingers up until she has a hand wrapped around Santana's fake cock, gripping it loosely as she leans forward to wrap her lips around the head and takes it in her mouth.

It's something she's done before, a lot really, basically everytime they use the strap on. She's not really sure why Santana loves it so much, since it's not like she's actually getting any pleasure from it, but she does, so Quinn always obliges. It was something she always refused to do with guys, but everything is always better with Santana.

Sometimes it's slow and sensual, her tongue lathering the length of the dildo with attention, and other times it's rough and fast, Santana cupping the back of her blonde head and thrusting down her throat.

Tonight, it's a mix of both. Quinn starts it slow, her eyes drifting up to look at Santana as she hollows out her cheeks and slides her lips further down the shaft, gradually taking more and more of the fake cock in her mouth. She bobs her head back and forth, taking a bit more each time she goes, until the rounded tip is hitting the back of her throat.

The slight gag it elicits is like a trigger for Santana, and her hips move of their own accord, gently bucking into Quinn's face. "That's it, baby," she mumbles, her voice low and scratchy with arousal. "Get me nice and hard."

She keeps her force in check and doesn't go too hard, just enough to feel a bit of friction against her clit. It's not much, especially compared to how good it's gonna feel when she's thrusting into one of Quinn's tight holes, but she's still sensitive from her orgasm and it's enough for now.

Santana shallowly fucks Quinn's mouth for a few minutes, eyes locked, fingers in hair or digging into thighs, and delicious wet sounds echoing around the room. It's something Quinn always thought was too degrading to do to guys, but causes wetness to pool between her legs when she does it to her girlfriend. Santana probably thinks she does it just for her, and maybe it was true the first few times she did it, but she loves putting on a show now. It makes her feel incredibly sexy.

Quinn bobs on Santana's dick for a few more moments until her throbbing need is too strong to ignore anymore. She can usually last a lot longer, but she's just too excited tonight. "Tana, I need you inside me, baby," she chokes out as she pulls away, one of her hands moving up to continue to stroke the plastic, gently applying more pressure than necessary to remind Santana of her own need. "Now."

Santana whimpers as the hard plastic presses against her own throbbing clit, her knees wobbling just slightly as the jolts of pleasure shot through her. "Lay down, Q," she husks, her voice already dripping with desire. She waits until Quinn has scrambled backwards on the bed, the loss of the blonde's hand giving her sex a bit of relief for a moment, before she climbs up onto the bed after her.

The blonde has her legs spread just enough for Santana to fit herself between them easily, her girlfriend leaning over her to kiss her again first, letting the underside of the fake cock tease her clit as her hips unconsciously grind down into her.

"Mmm, baby," Quinn moans against Santana's lips, one hand delicately wrapping itself around the other girl's neck while the other reaches down to grab a handful of asscheek, both trying to pull her closer. "Inside, please.'

Santana nips at her bottom lip, gently tugging at between her teeth as she pulls away and looks down at Quinn with hooded eyes. "So needy," she teases with a light grin, reaching between their bodies to grip the dildo. "You want me to fuck you, baby?"

"Please."

Normally she'd tease her some more, see how desperate she could get Quinn before giving her what she wanted, but tonight felt different. So instead of playing with her, Santana simply guides the plastic towards Quinn's entrance and leans back down, pulling her into a kiss as she easily slips into her.

Quinn lets out that little gasp Santana loves so much as she's immediately filled, her lips freezing for a moment before they move against hers again.

Santana only has to give the girl a few moments to adjust before she feels the hand on her ass pulling her closer again, and she starts to move her hips herself. She starts slowly like always, shallowly canting in and out of Quinn, before she starts to steadily pick up the pace, pushing in just a little bit deeper each time she buries the dick into her cunt.

It's familiar and comforting, and the two of them move together in perfect sync; Quinn immediately adjusting when Santana suddenly picks up her pace, the hand on her neck sliding down the tense muscles of her arm so Santana can link their fingers together.

"You like that, baby?" Santana pants out, finally pulling away from their kissing that had gotten sloppy minutes ago. Quinn's eyes keep fluttering closed everytime she shoves in deep, but when they're open, they're a deep dark green, full of lust. "Am I fucking you good, Q?"

Even though Quinn knows Santana isn't asking out of insecurity or a need for reassurance, but just out of smugness and ego, she never fails to give her want she wants by answering her. "So fucking good," she whimpers, trying to focus her gaze enough to look into Santana's eyes. But it's really hard to do when her girlfriend's thrusting into her the way she is, each pump of her hips tightening that coil in the pit of her stomach. "You make me feel so… So fucking good, Tana, god."

Santana knows. She knows she was the first one to ever make Quinn feel much of anything at all, and it makes her feel so fucking special, and as she's building Quinn up to orgasm pump by pump, she finally gets it. Like, fully fucking gets why this whole thing is so important to Quinn. It's just that she wonders when Quinn will realize she already has all of her, that some silly (but totally fucking hot) sexual act isn't gonna make that any more true.

"You almost there, baby?" she grunts softly, a renewed fondness in her voice. Santana sighs in relief when Quinn bites her lip and nods, not sure she'd be able to wait much longer to get where they both want her most. She's not even close to coming herself, the stimulation from the strap on against her clit usually taking at least twice as long to build her to orgasm as it does Quinn, but that's the last thing on her mind right now.

Santana quickly switches tactics, seamlessly changing from short hard thrusts to longer, deeper ones, and once she starts hitting that sweet spot inside Quinn, it's not long at all before the blonde is ready to burst.

"I-I'm gonna, fuck Santana, more, more, I'm-" And then it's nothing but unintelligible cries of pleasure, Quinn's body seizing then spasming beneath Santana as her orgasm rolls over her.

Santana can feel Quinn's walls clench and clasp the plastic inside of her, her thrusts slowing down but not stopping as she fucks her through it, hoping to draw as much pleasure out of her as possible. "That's it, Q, come for me," she moans, squeezing the hand gripping her own tightly to anchor Quinn as she reaches her peak and then crashes down.

Quinn's breathing is short and heavy as she goes limp underneath Santana, pinching her side when she hasn't stopped rolling her hips into her. "Baby, stop, I can't take anymore."

Despite her own aching need, Santana doesn't protest, stilling her movements before carefully slipping out of Quinn's soaked pussy, letting the wet dildo bob between her legs as she leans back onto her knees.

She has to smirk at the adorable pout that crosses Quinn's lips when her girlfriend doesn't feel her cuddling into her like usual. "Turn over, babe."

Quinn groans at the request, her body still feeling too much like sore to imagine moving, and her pussy still far too sensitive for another round already. "San, no, too soon. Cuddle time."

"Trust me, Q, come on, turn over," she tells her again, giving her side a playful smack. She knows Quinn is tired, but she's also relaxed, which will go a long way with what she wants most.

Even though her body protests every move she's making, Quinn does as Santana asks, always trusting her to know what she'll like and what she can handle. She languidly rolls over and groans in protest when Santana gently tugs at her hips, but pulls her knees up underneath her all the same. If Quinn's mind wasn't still so clouded from her orgasm, she'd probably feel a bit shy and exposed in this position with her ass sticking out the way it is, but right now, she's just happy to be able to stop moving again.

Quinn flinches just a bit when she feels Santana's hand on her ass, her brain just a few steps behind her body in realizing what's coming next. She's nervous, but doesn't voice or show it, confident that Santana knows what she's doing.

"Relax," Santana's soothing voice cuts through any worrying Quinn might be doing. She's doing pretty well at hiding her nerves, but Santana knows her well, and she can feel the slightest bit of tension under her hands. "I'm gonna make you feel so good."

"I know," Quinn breathes out, reaching up to grab a pillow to tuck into her arms and squeeze if she needs to. "Just… Be gentle."

"Always," Santana promises as she shuffles back in her spot so she has enough room to lean forward comfortably. She keeps her hands on Quinn's buttcheeks, her fingers softly massaging the flesh to keep her relaxed as she starts at Quinn's pink flushed folds instead of going right for the prize. Knowing she's still sensitive, Santana just gives her slit light kitten licks, lapping up the left over juices she finds until she starts to gradually move upward.

Quinn lets out a sharp intake of breath at the first lick to her back hole, somehow not really expecting it when it happens. She gnaws at her lip as Santana continues, trying to get used to the feeling. It's not bad at all, just really different. It doesn't feel like it does when Santana is eating her out, but it's still making her skin tingle, and it doesn't take too long for Quinn to decide she likes it. A lot.

"F-fuck, baby," the blonde moans, tightening her hold on her pillow. "That feels s-o, so good."

It's been a while since Santana has gotten to do this, but it doesn't take long for her to find the perfect technique. As she always does when trying new things with Quinn, she starts it off slow, letting the blonde get comfortable with it before she picks it up, using her moans to guide her through it, helping her determine what she likes best. Judging by the string of expletives falling from Quinn's usually delicate lips, Santana's guessing she's _really_ enjoying this.

Using her fingers to spread Quinn open a bit further and give her more access, Santana starts licking in broader, stronger strokes, using the flat of her tongue to lap at the virgin hole. Once it's wet and relaxed enough, Santana starts tracing the rim with the tip of her tongue, giving Quinn plenty of warning before she finally starts pushing in, carefully poking the tight entrance teasingly.

Santana alternates between the two actions for a few minutes, not going any further until she hears a breathy "More, please, god, more," panted out from in front of her. Once she gets the go ahead, Santana releases one of Quinn's cheeks to swipe a finger through her still soaked slit, coating it in her juices and bringing it up to her needy asshole.

"Ready, baby?" she double checks as she reluctantly pulls away, replacing her tongue with her index finger.

"Y=Yeah, just go-"

"Slow, I know," Santana finishes her for, pressing a reassuring kiss on the swell of her ass as she circles the tight ring of muscles clenching under her touch. "Relax," Santana advices again. She's sure Quinn is trying her best, but she needs her to try a little bit harder, for her own good. "I know what I'm doing, and you're gonna love it."

Quinn wills her body to go lax, but squeezes her eyes shut when she feels the tip of Santana's finger tracing her hole like her tongue did. Only this time, when it pushes forward, it feels a lot more intrusive than Santana's tongue did, and she can't help but seize up around the finger.

Expecting that exact reaction, Santana just waits it out, whispering soothing words to her girlfriend until she feels her walls loosen around her, allowing her to carefully pull her finger back out. She goes in a bit further the second time, and even more on the third, and Santana stops counting somewhere around fifteen, but it's not too long until she's able to finger Quinn's tightest hole with relative ease.

"Think you can handle another one?" Santana ask after a short while, just to be sure. It's been a while since she's done any kind of assplay, and while she does know what she's doing, she wants to be extra cautious since it's Quinn's first time. When she gets a nod from Quinn, she wets her middle finger and delicately works the two fingers back in.

Quinn can feel Santana's stretching her wider with each pump of her fingers, and she can't believe how good it feels. It hurt a bit at first, but since then it's just felt better and better, and Quinn doesn't even recognize the sounds escaping her right now. By the time Santana's slipping in and out of her effortlessly, Quinn's hips are moving to meet her fingers, bucking back and trying to pull them in deeper.

"More," she cries out, pushing herself off her elbows and onto her hands so that she's now kneeling on all fours in front of her girlfriend.

"Are you sure?" Santana questions, not stopping her movements until Quinn is looking back at her over her shoulder.

"I-I'm ready," Quinn affirms, green eyes sparkling with want. There's a slight tremor in her voice, a mix of nerves and arousal, but she's truly sure. She needs more of Santana inside of her _now_. "Take me, make me yours, Santana."

"You're already mine," Santana reminds Quinn as she learns over her to grab the lube she has tossed onto the bed earlier. She kisses all along the blonde's exposed strained back, brushing her hair out of the way so she can leave a wet trail down the curve of her spin, making sure to give her surgery scares extra kisses. "Mine," she mumbles against the pale skin, smooching the small of Quinn's back where her hideous tattoo had been removed years ago, and move the round cheeks of her ass until she's right where she left off.

"Yours," Quinn agrees breathlessly, knowing it's true. She and Santana have belonged to each other for what feels like forever, but now Santana was going to own a part of her in an entirely different way.

Santana licks her lips as she diligently applies a generous amount of lube to the strap on and Quinn's stretched hole, smearing it all over, wanting to make this as comfortable and painless as possible for her girl. Once she's sure she's used enough, Santana pushes the lube aside, leaving it on the bed in case she needs more later, and gets in position on her knees behind Quinn.

"Remember," she begins, gripping the base of the dildo and guiding it towards the widened opening, rubbing the slippery tip around the rim before placing it at its target. "Just relax and trust me. And tell me if it gets too much, okay? It's gonna hurt at first, that's natural, but please, baby, I need you to say something if you think it's hurting too much, okay?"

Quinn swallows thickly and nods her head, just managing to spit out a, "I promise" before she feels Santana's pressing forward. Her asshole resists at first as she instinctively clenches against the pressure, but Quinn is quickly able to calm down, the muscles loosening up enough for Santana to continue slipping inside her.

It's a painfully slow five or so minutes, Santana stopping every time Quinn makes any kind of noise and not starting again until she's reassured that everything is okay. But eventually those low groans of pain slowly morph into moans of pleasure, and soon Santana is gently rocking her hips into Quinn, shallowly pumping the fake dick into her asshole.

Even with the stretching and the lube, it's still such an unbelievably tight fit, and Santana now totally gets why guys in high school were always trying to get in her backdoor (not that she didn't already, she's got a fantastic ass, after all). It's so tight that Santana can feel every movement of the strap on against her throbbing clit, and she's so fucking thankful to finally feel some relief herself again.

When the dildo can finally move in and out without resistance, Santana gradually picks up her pace, gripping Quinn around the waist to pull her back against her to meet her thrusts. Santana's never done this before, she's always been on the receiving end, and she's not sure how much is too much for a first timer like Quinn, but when the blonde starts rolling her hips as she pushes back, Santana takes it as a sign to go a bit harder.

"Still okay?" Santana asks as she starts to go faster, giving Quinn's side a gentle squeeze.

"More than okay," Quinn grits out, her fingers curling into the bed sheet beneath her the deeper the strap on gets.

Santana grits her own teeth at the way the plastic is pressing against her clit and the need building within her propels her hips to move even faster and faster. The inside of her thighs keep getting stickier and stickier, and the arousal coating Quinn's legs adds wetness to the sound of their skin slapping together.

"Tell me how it feels, baby," Santana commands her after a few minutes of fucking, moving her hands back from Quinn's hips to her ass, using her thumbs to spread her cheeks further so she can watch her girlfriend's tight asshole stretch around the thick fake cock being pushed into her. "Fuck, that's so hot."

Quinn's eyes roll back as Santana fully bottoms out, feeling the entire girth of the dildo inside her ass for the first time. "So fucking full," is the only coherent answer she can choke out through her bliss. There's still a tiny inkling of pain every few strokes, but the pleasure far outweighs it and Quinn can't believe it's taken her this long to let Santana have this part of her. "God, I c-can't… I need- Fuck, Santana, I need… more, I need…"

Quinn doesn't know what she needs, she just needs more of everything; more relief, more of this feeling, more of Santana. She figures the ache between her legs is a good place to start, but she can't touch herself and stay balanced at the same time, so she settles for bucking back into Santana instead, desperately trying to satisfy a feeling she can't name.

Sensing that Quinn's desperation is starting to match her own, Santana throws the last of her caution out the window and starts to fuck Quinn at her regular pace, abandoning her long slow pumps for short faster ones, really drilling into her ass. "Your ass is so fucking tight, baby, I can't believe it's mine now."

The increased speed adds more and more pressure against her clit and Santana can feel her orgasm finally starting to build. It's hard to tell how close Quinn is, but she really wants them to come together, so Santana drapes herself over Quinn's back and reaches under her, her fingers in search of the other girl's clit as she humps into her from behind.

"F-Fuck yeah, oh god, baby, yes, r-right there," Quinn mumbles unintelligently. She lets the added weight of Santana push her back down on the mattress, her face buried in the pillow as Santana presses her tits against her back, her mouth right by her ear.

It's an awkward angle, but they quickly adjust, fitting together and finding the right rhythm in no time at all. They moan and thrust and move, building each other up and nearing that cliff together.

"I'm so close," Santana pants into Quinn's ear as she ruts into her ass. Her steady thrusts have gotten sloppy the closer to she gets to release, but they're still getting the job done, in and out and in and out, and pushing them both closer and closer.

"Me too," Quinn gasps, blindly reaching behind her to grab Santana's free hand and tangle their fingers together again. She keeps rocking her hips harder, bucking back against the strap on and rutting forward into Santana's hand, desperately trying to set off that spark of explosion. She doesn't care where it comes from, as long as it's soon. "Fuck, San, I'm so close. So f-fucking close, I-"

Quinn's words are cut short by the sudden orgasm that tears through her. Her entire body freezes before she's lurching forward flat against the bed and pulling Santana with her, trapping herself against the mattress as she comes.

"That's it, Q, come for me, baby. Come all around me." Santana wishes more than anything that she could actually feel the walls of Quinn's ass clenching around the strap on, but she knows her tight hole is suddenly even tighter and there's no fucking her through this orgasm. The dildo isn't budging, but she keeps moving her own body against it until she's finally able to find the friction that sets her off right after Quinn, and soon they're trembling together, clinging fiercely to one another as they ride it out.

The blonde starts to come down first, and she can just barely make out Santana panting out her name as the other girl slowly starts to recover as well. She knows Santana is done when she feels her dead weight against her back, but she's too exhausted to even try to complain. Instead, she just pulls their joined hands closer and delicately kisses her ring finger.

"That was amazing," she says after a few moments of silence, sighing in disappointment when Santana eventually rolls off her, carefully pulling out of her once she's loose enough to safely do so. There's an immediate feeling of emptiness once Santana's gone and Quinn hates it. "I'm totally not gonna be able to sit tomorrow."

Santana can't help but laugh at that as she distractedly starts to remove the contraption around her waist. Once she's free and tossed it on the floor, she rolls back over onto her side and pulls her girlfriend into her chest, pressing kisses against her messy blonde head. "Totally worth it, though, right?"

She can practically feel Quinn's grin against her collarbone as she nods. "Totally."

"This ass is mine now," Santana ponders teasingly, running her fingers along Quinn's spine until they land on her ass. She's careful not to touch anywhere the girl might be sore, instead gently palming a buttcheek.

"Already was," Quinn tells her in a mumble, pulling back just enough to kiss the underside of Santana's chin and then look into her still darkened eyes. She finds nothing but love and openness in them and she suddenly feels like the silliest person in the world for ever doubting it, for thinking she needed to do something like this to make it true. She's really glad she did, though, because again, that was really fucking amazing.

Santana smiles at that admission, beyond glad to see that Quinn finally gets what she knew all along. Forget virginities and who got where first and any allusions about control, none of that meant anything in the long run. "So, what did we learn tonight?"Santana asks in her best Mr. Schue voice.

Quinn rolls her eyes before softening them. "That every part of me is already yours," she recites, trying to sound annoyed, but mostly just ending up sounding sincere. "And vice versa."

"Dat's right," Santana nods resolutely, not able to resist giving Quinn a playful swat on the ass. Or a little bit more teasing. "We also learned my demure classy girlfriend likes it up the butt." The swat Santana gets in return is slightly less playful.


End file.
